A Brother's Love
by Crazie Cake
Summary: What if The Elric brother's parents died together. And Pinako refused to take them in. What if after trying to raise his brother by himself Edward made a deal. A deal that would ensure a happy healthy childhood for Al... but in return Edward is a slave. D
1. The Deal

A BROTHER'S LOVE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA nor any of the characters I'm using in this story

SUMMARY: What if The Elric brother's parents died together. And Pinako refused to take them in. What if after trying to raise his brother by himself Edward made a deal. A deal that would ensure a happy healthy childhood for Al... but in return Edward is a slave. Dogs are treated better then Ed, but he doesn't care. He'de endure any amount of torture as long as he knew his brother was safe.  
-  
Chapter 1: THE DEAL

"So we have a deal?"

Groaning Edward wearily got up, pulling on his ragged clothes he stretched and yawned. Even after all these years he wasn't use to his schedule. Finding his way easily around the dark room Edward climbed the cellar steps. Twisting the knob twice the locked clicked and he was let out, going over to the kitchen counter he picked up his list of things to do. Unable to make out what was on there he sighed and scratched his arm, his filthly body always itched whenever he was in the kitchen. It was so clean... and he was so filthly.

"Yes we have a deal"

Going back to his list of chores he headed towards the closet. He had been taught how to read well enough to understand his constantly-growing list of chores, but he had always been told he was too stupid to learn anything. At first he didn't believe it, but years pasted by and now he couldn't believe he had ever argued over the subject because it was true. Slaves were meant to remain ingorant while the Masters and Mistresses learned.

"There will be rules you know, and you have to obey ALL OF THEM"

Filling the bucket with soap and water he dipped the mop in and started on the floors, moving about expertly he let his mind wander to the past, trying to recall anything. The closest he got was the day the deal was made, he could remember everything that happened that day. Their parents had died a month ago and Edward, only 6 at the time, was trying to raise his brother Alphonse all by himself. But realizing this task would be impossible he went out on a search, as much as he hated it Edward would have to give Al up to some loving couple that Ed was sure would take good care of Al. Finally he found someone he thought would be suitable, and the two made a deal.

"First of all, you will wake up every morning before dawn"

Finishing the mopping he looked to see what was next, silently going up the stairs he entered the library and started reshelving books. He didn't day dream this time because he had to pay close attention to where he put the books. Working for over a hour Ed finally got the last book put away, going back down stairs he checked to see what his next chore was. He groaned when he saw what it was, polising every piece of silver. Grabbing a rag and some silver polish he started with the silverware.

"Next you will do any and all chores assigned to you without complaint"

Two hours passed before he had successfully finished the silverware. Giving his sore shoulders a quick rub he went into the living room to start polishing the silver that was in there. Taking the tea sets,trophies,medals,and other assorted silver things over to the couch he began polishing. He rubbed and rubbed until his fingers started bleeding, yet he still rubbed. Finally all the silver was finished, by now he had to get breakfast started so that it would be done and on the table by the time everyone came down for breakfast.

"The last rule is that you are never to speak to Al again"

Edward had always thought the last rule wouldn't be so bad, as long as he got to see his brother who cares if they talked. But, that wasn't the way things worked, if Al was anywhere around Edward had to disappear. Only when Al had gone could Edward emerge from wherever he had to hide. Infact Edward hadn't spoken a word since thirteen years, only two years after he became a slave.

"I understand, I will obey these rules"

"DAD!" Al yelled thumping down the stairs, he found his dad sitting at the table. "Breakfast is on the table Al, after you eat we can talk" Al sat down and piled food onto his plate. "Dad, Nina wants to go watch the Flame Alchemist renew his license over in Central for her birthday. I wanted to know if it was ok if I go with her" for a long while there was no answer. Al was just about to give up when his dad answered, "of course you can go son" Al smiled and jumped up. Hugging his dad he flooded his dad with enough "thank you"s to last a lifetime.

From a crack in the cellar door Ed listened to the conversation, the crack was never big enough to see anything but he could listen to any conversations easily. "He sounds so happy" Ed thought "I should be happy, I mean that's what I wanted right?... then why do I feel so sad" Ed closed his eyes "it's because your not out there with him, living a life and being happy with him." a voice in the back of his mind said, "well theres nothing I can do a deals a deal" Ed stood up as he heard the front door slam shut. "Back to work" he thought glumly as he opened the door and resumed his chores.

"THANK YOU DADDY ENY!" Nina cried and hugged Eny, Al had just told her the good news and she was so excited. "Your welcome Nina" Eny said with a small laugh. "We're leaving at twelve tomorrow" she told him, Eny nodded making a mental note to have Al ready by then. "And how old will you be?" he asked "fourteen" she answered. "I'm finally the same age as Al" she smiled, Al laughed "but remember my birthday is two months away. So we won't be the same age for long" Nina sighed "I know I know but It'll be nice while it lasts."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright guys heres Chapter 1. I hope you liked it.. this is another one of those stories that was just random and off the top of my head. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not. Do you think I should? I would love to know what you think of this story so far. 


	2. Memories

A BROTHER'S LOVE

**A/N: **Well guys this is chapter 2. This will be a flashback (all stories have to have a flashback in 'em right?). Set before Ed made the deal with Envy.

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Edward lay in the cellar, after Al had left Ed had dropped a potted plant and had hurriedly tried to clean up the mess, but Envy had found out anyways. Envy's idea of a good punishment for his actions was getting his head beat against a wall. After he had been thrown in the cellar Envy added to the punishment, Ed had to go a week without any meals. Sighing he curled up and tried to get warm, but it was always so cold that it was an impossible task. Giving up he let his mind wander back to before the deal was made, memories of the brother's last few times together.

"_Al are you sure your okay?" Ed asked worriedly as he felt his brother's forehead. "Oh Al your burning up, why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would have gotten you some medicine" Al shook his head. "Where's momma? I want her to get me some medicine" Ed felt tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't care. "Al, don't you remember? Mother died. We're the only ones that are left" he said, he figured if he lied it would only make things worse. So, he told Al the truth._

"_No, it's not true Aunt Pinako told me that they were just sleeping." Ed shook his head, "Pinako told you a lie Al our parents are asleep they are dead. They won't be coming back" Ed had tried to say this gently, so as not to frighten Al too bad. But he couldn't help but let out a snap when he said the old woman's name. Al looked hurt and confused "But why would she do that big brother?" he asked "she wanted you to believe she was your friend. But she's not" Edward still vividly recalled his conversation with Pinako after the funeral. He had gone to her for help and she turned him away._

Swatting a rat away Ed thought about the month he spent trying to care for his brother. But Ed had always thought he had done a horrible job raising Al, so he went looking for someone to maybe raise both of them. Ed had already made up his mind; they would go to an orphanage only if Ed couldn't do it on his own or if he didn't find someone to raise them.

"_I would love to take in both of you. You seem like such nice children" the green-haired guy said. Ed racked his brain, now what did the guy say his name was, "thank you so much…Envy you don't know how much this means to us." Edward said trying his hardest to be polite. "Yes well, there is a... deal I would like to make to ensure you behave." Ed nodded "I'm listening" Both of them sat down._

Edward had never, ever, liked this deal the two had made. But, if he was sure Al was happy... There were times when he wished he could take back this deal and had attempted to raise Al all on his own. But then there were other times when he was sometimes happy he had made the deal, these were the times when Al sounded so happy. "Alphonse, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Even if it means we'll never see each other again" he mumbled sadly as he drifted off to sleep. In his dreams the family was back together, no one had died and the deal had never been made.

"_EDWARD, ALPONSE!" their father called from the doorway, it was starting to get dark and the boys were still out playing with Winry. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure they'll be back soon" Trisha Elric smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "Yes but still, they could get seriously hurt if they stayed out any longer" he argued "oh? And how's that?" she asked "they could trip over an unseen object, or animal and break something." He answered smartly "Our boys know better, now come inside. All we can do is make sure dinner is ready and on the table when they come home."_

_She leaned against the railing, looking out at the horizon. It was late and the boys still hadn't come home, so like always she brought her search light out onto the second story deck and set it on the railing. Turning it on she smiled at the small clicking sound it made every time the shutter opened and closed. Before too long the boys came running down the road, "come on boys you have to hurry and eat so you can get in the bed!" Trisha called. "We're coming Mom" Ed called "Yeah Momma we're coming" Al added. As they ran faster then before, making it to the door they jumped into their mother's waiting arms and wrapped each other up in a big hug._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And this is Chapter 2; I want to thank all of you guys for the wonderful reviews. I was positive no one would like this story. This time I used Microsoft Word instead of Notepad so maybe there won't be so many grammatical errors. I hope to get reviews on this chapter soon. I hope you liked it


	3. Found

**A BROTHER'S LOVE**

**A/N:** I made chapter 2 when I was really hyper.. so I'm sorry if it didn't make much sense. Anyway, I present to you Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Found**

Al wanted to suprize his father, so he and Nina silently slipped into the house and layed their stuff down on the couch. They tiptoed over to the kitchen door, and was about to open the door when they heard something whimper. "A dog?" Nina mouthed, Al shook his head "it doesn't sound like a dog" he mouthed back. They pressed their ears closer to the door and listened.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Envy shouted. "I-I'm sorry" Edward whimpered, terrified at what Envy would do to him. These last 2 days without Al had meant Ed had constanly been working, and it also ment he had constantly been beat. Picking up a clean frying pan out of the drying rack Envy hit Edward three times with it. Then he threw it at the boy and smirked, "there boy if you still want something to eat go ahead and fix something."

Al and Nina both looked shocked, they snuck away so that they could talk. "Could your father really do something like that? I mean Daddy Envy has always seemed so nice" Nina asked. "I don't know, I've never heard him shout like that before. And he called the thing he hit a 'boy' but there are no other kids here besides me." Al was confused and afraid, was this what his father was really like? did he always act like this when Al wasn't around?

Ed shook his head, he still wouldn't talk... at least.. he never remembered talking. He had come to believe he had forgotten how. Envy snatched up the frying pan, "good now get back to work" he threw the pan back on the rack and kicked Ed in the stomach before he left. Coughing Ed picked his trembling body off the floor and tried to finish the dishes and scrub his blood off the floor. But the floor was a useless task. Everytime he would get a spot clean, more would drip down from a fresh wound.

Al and Nina agreed on a plan, Nina would go back home and Al would hide until Envy left. Then Al would see what the 'boy' was and let Nina know. So Nina grabbed her stuff and quietly left while Al hid away in the closet under the stairs. He waited for about a hour before his father left, then he stiffly got out of the closet and stretched. Making sure his father and really left the house Al entered the kitchen.

Ed didn't look up, he figured it was just Envy coming back to give him another good beating or something like that before he left. But Ed, half dead from starvation and lost in thought, would have never imagined that the one person he loved the most would kneel down beside him and take the filthy rag from his hands. "A..Alphonse?" he whispered looking up at his brother.

Al was confused and afraid, this boy looked so familiar... and he had whispered Al's name. But how could that be? Al had never met this boy before...he thought. "Who are you? why are you bleeding? and what were you doing?" there was a look in the other boy's eyes. A hurt look, he looked back down at the floor and didn't say anything. Grabbing up the rag the boy tried to jump up and run, but he only staggered and fell. All he did and lay there and not move, and he only said one thing "Al"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright here is chapter 3. I'm so afraid that it is shorter then the other chapters. But, all sorts of things happen in the next chapter. So do you think you are ready for chapter 4?


	4. Broken

**A BROTHER'S LOVE**

**A/N: **By the time I get all the updates up the story will probably be finished. I told you alot of good things happen in this chapter... I'll just let you see what you think

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Broken**

Al couldn't get the boy out of his mind, he seemed so familiar and being with him felt... right. But he couldn't understand this. He racked his brain trying to think, he wished he could just ask Envy about it but something told him that might be a bad idea. Secretly he watched the boy two other times when Al was able to catch him out. It was in this way he found out that the boy lived in the cellar. "Of course, that's why I've never been allowed in the cellar.

Edward knew his brother watched him, but he kept quiet. He was too heartbroken to say anything he realized he had talked that day that Al found him. But his own brother didn't even know who he was, this hurt Ed worse then any beating he had ever taken before. Although, when he thought about it he supposed he shouldn't be too hurt. I mean they haven't spoken, much less seen each other, in years beyound count. He knew somehow his brother would remember, until then he would just wait and watch... so he thought.

Al, who was outside watching through the kitchen window ducked down when his father came in. Once he was sure his father hadn't saw him Al went back up to his spot on the window. He couldn't hear what was going on, but Envy seemed to be doing alot of yelling. Then Envy picked the boy up off the floor and threw him across the room. Something clicked in Al's mind and he knew what he had to do.

Ed couldn't tell who's screams were louder, his or Envy's but he was suprized the neighbors didn't hear them. "HOW DID AL FIND OUT ABOUT YOU!" Envy yelled for about the hundredth time, but there was so much blood coming out of his mouth that Ed couldn't answer. "ANSWER ME YOU WORTHLESS BOY!" when the kick was delivered to his stomach more blood gushed out of his mouth. "This is it I'm going to die, I'm going to die and I never even got to really be with my brother" he thought glumly.

Throwing the door open he moved infront of Ed just as the final blow was coming. It hit him square in the lungs. He doubled over and gasped for breath. "N-no d-d-don't h-hurt b-b-brother" Al rasped. Envy was stunned to say the least. Not only had he just kicked his adopted son, but he remembered that Ed was his brother and they've seen each other before. That means only one thing, the deal was broken... Envy had just lost both a son and a slave.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AROUND HERE AGAIN!" Envy screeched picking up both the boys by the shirt collar. After they was thrown outside Al picked himself up, only to discover that Edward had passed out. He also noted that a unhealthy amount of blood was still pouring out of Ed's mouth. Alphonse picked his big brother up, it was easy for years of abuse and starvation caused Ed to weight less then a feather would, and started walking down the road.

He was exhausted by the time he reached his destination, for Envy's kick to his lungs and carrying the weight of his brother had left him weak. But he wasdetrimined not to drop his brother, he kicked at the door with his foot. It took awhile but finally he heard someone inside yell "coming hold on a second." He waited, the door opened and the last thing he managed to do is mutter "help us" before he passed out.

Nina Tucker was shocked to find Al at her doorstep, holding a boy in his arms, both looked near dead and the boy in his arms was bleeding really bad. As Al muttered "help us" and fainted Nina caught them both. "DAD...DAD COME QUICK!" Shou Tucker instantly appeared "what is it Nina?" "It's Al something bad happened to him and his friend" she looked up at her dad worriedly. "I'll see what I can do" Tucker picked Ed and disappeared into one of the quest rooms and then came back for Al, "We'll find out what happens when they wake up" Tucker told his daughter once Al was settled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so maybe not ALOT of good things happened. But, the brothers are back together, they are out of Envy's care, and Nina is with them. I'll try to think of more good thinks for chapter 5


	5. Shou Tucker

**A BROTHER'S LOVE**

**A/N: **I'm glad you are liking this story. I never know how this is going to turn out. I'm always so worried after a chapter is done because I'm afraid no one will like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Shou Tucker**

When Al woke he didn't know where he was, until he saw Nina half-asleep in a chair beside his bed. He relaxed, thinking that he was just over for the night. Until his mind cleared and the memories came back. "ED WHERES ED!" Al screamed suddenly scaring Nina so bad she fell out of the chair. "Who's Ed?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. "The boy I brought with me where is he?" Nina thought of a moment, "he's in the other guest room. Why is there something wrong?" Nina asked "I um... no I just wanted to make sure he's ok." Al said jumping out of bed and heading for Ed's room.

He stared down at the blond boy, unsure of where to start. The strips of clothes he wore didn't cover much so he could see all his wounds clearly. Some looked to be days.. even weeks old, and more then half looked infected. Not to mention that it made him sick to see how thin the boy was, so thin the skin basically stretched over the bones and there was already any meat on him. His left arm and his right leg were all bent out of shape. "They are surely broken" Shou Tucker thought as he gently brushed a strand of dirty hair out of his face.

"Let's see two lefts then a right and it's the third door on the left" Al mumbled to himself as he wandered around the Tucker masion trying to remember where the other room is. When he was finally able to find the room he met Tucker outside the door. "Oh, hello Al, you looked rested and semi-well" Tucker said with a smile. "Hello Mr. Tucker" Al said hurriedly as he tried to get to the door "Oh, I'm sorry Al he's still asleep." Tucker pulled the boy away from the door "why don't you come back later and see if he's awake then" Al looked upset but nodded. "Alright if you think that is best" Tucker nodded "Now why don't you and Nina go take a swim and I'll see if the cook can't fix you some lunch" Al sighed and ran back to his room where Nina was waiting for him.

"Yes, both the boys are here...no no the other one is still asleep. Al is out with Nina, yes I'll try.. don't worry that won't be a problem. Well thank you Envy your so generous, yes of course as soon as you think they're ready. I'll be ready" Shou hung up the phone and sighed. Talking with Envy always gave him a headache, but this conversation was worth it. Everything was going just as Envy planned, if only that damn boy would wake up. He looked out the window into the yard were Nina and Al were wrestling with Nina's dog Alexander. Going up a hidden staircase he started towards Ed's room.

When Ed woke up he was terrified, not only was he in a strange room, but it was way past time for him to wake up. "Envy is going to kill me for sure" Ed thought desprately as he tried to get up, but it caused to much pain so he collasped back down onto the bed with a.. wait a minute.. a bed? what was he doing in a bed? he hadn't been in a bed in so many years. It felt so good, like heaven compared to the cellar floor. "Where am I? what am I doing here?" he heard a door opened and tensed, "it's Envy for sure coming to beat me for oversleeping."

Shou Tucker entered Ed room to find him awake and staring at the ceiling, but from his frightened look, and the way he gripped the blanket. He must have heard him coming and thought Tucker was going to hurt him."Don't worry young man I'm not going to hurt you" he said gently as he walked over to the bed. "Al?" Ed asked not knownig what had become of his brother. "He is outside with Nina" Tucker answered and watched as some of Ed's muscles relaxed. "I don't know who you are, but if Al brought you here you must be ok. I'm Nina's father, my name is Shou Tucker. But you can call me Tucker if you like" he smiled and stepped even closer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA! a cliffhanger. Shou is real nice isn't he? but just wait until he... wait no I won't say. I'll wait until the next chapter to tell you.


	6. Difference

**A BROTHER'S LOVE**

**A/N: **Ok now that Ed is awake things are going to go... well, they go in several different directions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Difference**

"Al, would you like to go check on Ed now?" Tucker called from the doorway. Al came running, "can I really?" he asked and Tucker smiled. "Go ahead, it's been long enough he just might be up by now." Al was inside and up the stairs before he could blink, telling Nina to close the door when she came in Tucker went back to his hidden staircase and met Al at the door.

Excited Al hurriedly opened the door and ran inside, only to stop at the end of the bed. "H-he's GONE!" Al worriedly turned to Tucker, who looked worried himself. "Mr. Tucker where is he?" Al asked, "I don't know Al. He was here when I left earlier" Tucker answered "come on, he may have woke up when we were gone and had gotten lost in the mansion." Al nodded and followed Tucker outside "if we both look I'm sure we'll find him." Al took the east end of the mansion while Tucker headed for the library with a smirk on his face.

Ed was both extremely frightened and upset. He thought he had escaped this life, had thought he had really died. Then he wakes up to find out that Al, his beloved brother had brought him here and.. the door slid open Tucker strode into the room. "Well Edward, have you have some time to think?" Ed turned his head away, he wouldn't answer to this man. "Answer me Edward" still no response from the blond, Tucker grabbed ahold of the boy's head and made him look at him. "Is this your answer?" Tucker asked, only to get a vicious glare in response "alright, if that's how you see things." Tucker let go of him and left, locking Ed back up in the dark.

"Did you find him?" "No Al, I'm sorry I didn't see him anywhere" Tucker smiled and layed a comforting hand on Al's shoulder. "But I'm sure he'll turn up sometime, until then why don't you relaxe and wait for him."Your right, this mansion is big and he could be anywhere but you'll keep a eye out right?" Al asked and Tucker smiled. "Yes, I'll watch for Ed and if I find him I'll let you know" Al ran off to tell Nina what happened while Tucker called for the head of staff. When the man appeared Tucker smiled at him "let all of the staff know that we have a guest in the library" the man looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded. "Yes sir" he bowed "is there anything else?" Tucker thought for a moment. "No you may go now" the man bowed again and left.

"Yes sir" Ed gave in, he had no more fight left in him. If this is how his brother thought of him, then this is how he would live, he would forget everything except serving his master. So that is why after spending a month in that hellhole of a room Ed agreed to Tucker's demands. So now he is the newest slave of the Tucker mansion, and from the talk of the other slaves Al had been gone for some time. First Al dumps him at a house, then sells him to a rich man, and leaves. Doesn't say goodbye or even come by and see how Ed is doing. Maybe the caring boy he saw at Envy's was all a act to get him over here. "I love you Al, but you don't love me so I will accept this and move on" Ed scrubbed the floor harder and harder releasing both anger and sorrow.

Tucker let boy work, wanting to wait until after he had exhausted himself to tell him. Finally he got up from his chair as Ed wearily dropped his brush into the bucket. "Come on Edward love, I'm tired and wish to go to bed" Ed inwardly flinched. He knew exactly what that coded phrase meant, "yes sir I'm coming" he answered getting up. "Please, by whatever God may exist let him be gentle with me this time. I'm too beaten to take a another one like last night" he silently prayed over and over as Tucker and him went into Mr. Tucker's bedroom for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's going good thus far.. but like I said in the summary, he is treated worse then a dog. Do you think I should start getting more detailed, or shall I let you guys figure out what's going on all on your own?


	7. Going Under

**A BROTHER'S LOVE**

**A/N: **I listened to Rock music the whole time I wrote this chapter.. so natural I'm going to put one of my favorite songs on this chapter. Since all of you were eager for more detials the rating had to be changed to M but, I'm going to get more detailed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Going Under**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, decieving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'de reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

Tucker tied one end of the cord to the bedpost on the middle of the headboard. The other end was tied cruelly tight around Ed's pale, delicate wrists. He sucked in a breath as the frist drops of blood slide down his bare arms. He wasn't ready for this, Ed would never be ready for any of Tucker's rapes, but he had no choice. So he paryed once last time, "I'm begging you, God please let something happen so I won't be raped tonight. I don't care what, just let something draw Tucker's attention away from me" but Ed knew God wasn't listening, he hadn't listened to Ed in nearly 14 years, ever since he had last went to church with his mother, so why should he listen now?

Closing his eyes tight he heard Tucker,who he knew was now completely naked, slide into the bed and grab ahold of Ed's rags. Those rags were ripped off so easily, and Tucker was just so eager. But when Shou Tucker saw that his younger partner wasn't fully hard and erected he grinned, "so we are trying to play hard to please tonight?" he said soothingly as he stroked Ed's still under developed arsenal until Ed started to squirm and his erection rose up to Tucker's desired height and got nice and hard.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

"Now that your ready, it's time for the real fun to begin" Tucker's heavy body almost crushed the blond boy as he simply plopped himself onto of him. Pushing himself against the trembling boy he allowed himself the pleasure of digging deeper and deeper into the boy's body causing Ed unbearable pain. But both his screams of pain and moans of unwanted pleasure were muffled by the rag that had been stuffed into his mouth only moments ago. Tucker on the other hand had a good hold on Edward's hips, grinding away and moving in a rythmn that would only come from someone who had had sex once too many times.

Sweat rolled down both the men's bodies, and tears flowed down Ed's face. But finally exhausted Tucker removed himself from Ed and rolled over to lay down beside him. Reaching up he undid the cord and Ed's sore arms fell limply onto the bed. Tucker removed the cloth gag from Edwards mouth and bruised his lips several times in a series of rough kisses. "You have become such a good little whore, you never complain and you move just the way I want you too" Ed flinched when Tucker kissed the top of his head.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

Tucker was finally asleep, and Ed was so thankful for that, he had ridden Ed three more times that night before he finally rolled over and went to sleep. Even though it only made the pain worse to move Ed got up and searched for the remains of his rags. Finding only the last bits of his shirt he gathered them up and headed downstairs. Finding the seamstress's sewing room he stitched his shirt back together, ingoring the small pricks of pain when he poked his fingers. Need to clear his mind made him oblivious to his extreme exhaustion and need to get away from Tucker's room made him ingore the aches and pains of moving.

In the morning he payed dearly for staying up all night, he fell asleep polishing the rails of the main staircase and Tucker found him. Every maid in Tucker's house flinched and felt sorry for the boy, they all knew what Tucker was going to do. And Ed's screams comfirmed it, Tucker had chained him up in the cellar and had whipped him. Tucker kept a whip around for some of his wilder alchemy projects, and to punish his slave. Tucker's whip was the cruelest object the Edward knew, the whip had countless prongs and each prong had a piece of broken glass or sharpened bone tied to it. Tucker keep the glass and bones in a fire so they were hot and did more damage.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

15 lashes for falling asleep instead of working, 15 burning,bleeding,pain filled lashes added to the collection already across his back from past wrongs. The shackles that hung from the ceiling jangled loudly as Ed screamed and twisted around, only two more left to go then it would be over. Crack,scream,crack, and one last scream, then Tucker dropped the whip and unlocked the shackles. Ed dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face and his hand and teeth clenched so as to fight back the pain. "I'm sorry Edward" Tucker sank down to his knees beside the boy and lays a arm gently on his shoulders. "I didn't mean to hurt you" he says soothingly into his ear. "But you have to learn when it is the right time to sleep and when is the right time to work" he kissed his blond head and got up holding out a hand to help the boy up.

Having no choice Ed gave Tucker his hand and weakly got to his feet, Tucker left him back at the railing where he had stopped working. He pretended to work until Tucker was out of sight, then he threw down his rag and leaned gently against the head of the maids who had appeared behind him. Two other maids, two small girls, started working on the railing. "Tucker whipped you again didn't he?" the woman asked helping Ed sink down to the ground so they could sit there comfortably and rest while the girls worked. Ed nodded and closed his eyes.. "so tired, all I want to do is sleep" he thought wearily. "And I don't ever want to wake up."

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

_I'm dyin again_

Same thing happened last night, his wrist were cut open again by the cords and the cloth was stuffed into his mouth. His rags were ripped off and Tucker rode him over and over again, but Ed didn't take it as hard as last night. He had made up his mind earlier today. And if he could make it through this night he wouldn't have to experience this ever again. If he could make it through tonight he would be his own master. If he could make it through tonight he would be extremely lucky. For almost 4 hours he was ridden on and off until he had no more air in his lungs left to scream.

"Good bye Riza, when we meet again I'll see if Tucker won't let me take you home" Ed said giving the head of the maids one last hug. "Don't get into too much trouble Edward" Riza smiled at him and hugged him back. "Now go on before Tucker wakes up" Ed grabbed the sack of food Riza had packed, she had fed him alittle bit of it already so he felt well enough to move on. Riza watched the boy slip out the door and out through the back garden. Even though she had prepared herself for this she still felt sad. The boy had been through so much in his life, so many things he should have never experienced, yet he still seemed to have alittle strength left in him. And he felt like a son to her, and too see him leave broke his heart because somehow she knew that he was never going to come back.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm goin under_

_Goin under_

_I'm going under_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I picked this song because I thought it fitted the story. And now I want to thank all of you wonderful people who had made reviews on this story and have kept me going. I think I would have quite writing on this long ago if I hadn't known so many people would like it. Ok, I got as detialed as I could get so I hope you like it. Every

one can be happy now Ed has left the building!


	8. Life Anew

**A Brother's Love**

**A/N: **I had typed up chapter 8 a long time ago but the disk just refuses to work so I can't pull it up right now. And since everyone is begging me to update I figured I'd just rewrite it and maybe post the other one us as a bonus or something. Anyway here is the revised version of chapter 8

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Life Anew**

He had been with her for only a month now and she still knew absolutely nothing about him, but they didn't bother her any, Winry figured that if Ed wanted to talk to her then he would. But she wished he would hurry up and do it, he hasn't spoken a word since the day he arrived. And only then it was to tell her his name, "ED WILL YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A MOMENT!" she shouted and almost smiled at how quickly the sound of his footsteps on the stairs sounded.

"Yes Winry?" she frowned at how thin he was, and how exhausted he looked, even though he had done nothing but eat and sleep since he got here. "Where are the clothes I gave you?" she asked when she noticed he was in the rag he showed up in "they are too big" he grumbled, "so I put them back" she shook her head and sighed. "I was going to tell you that since I finally got paid we could go shopping for some clothes that actually fit, but if you prefer to stay in that rag..." she turned around and got ready to walk off.

"NO! I want some new clothes" Ed cried and grabbed ahold of her arm "please?" she glared at him. "Oh alright, but nothing too expensive" Ed nodded, "I won't need much I promise." Winry smiled "afterwords we'll go see Greed ok?" Ed's face instantly lit up, Greed was the owner of a small restaruant in town and him and Ed had become quick friends, "really! that's great thank you so much Winry." She slipped her shoes on "let's go right now" Ed nodded and was instantly out the door "HEY WAIT UP!" she called hurriedly locking the door and running after the overly-excited boy.

"Are you sure you want that?" Winry asked looking at the black jacket and matching leather jeans. "They seem kinda... warm... for this type of weather" Ed shrugged "I don't mind" he went over to look at the shoes while Winry, who knew everyone in town, went to talk to Sloth (the clothing store owner) and pay for a the clothes, a pair of shoes, and threw in about 30 extra dollars for anything else he might want.

When they were finished Ed came out dressed in his black clothes, with a pair of white gloves over his hands, and black elevator boots on his feet. "Now to Greed!" he yelled out excitedly as he raced her to the restaruant. They weren't suprized at all to see the place empty when they got there, hardly anyone came at this time in the morning, "GREED!" Ed called summoning him from the back store room. "Well hello Ed, Winry, what brings you two here?" Winry didn't like the way Greed was looking at Ed, to her it felt like all the looks Ed had described when Tucker had ahold of him.

**Two weeks later...**

Ed had alot of things happen on his birthday, first thing that happened was that Greed finally gave Ed a present, but he didn't like it, it reminded him too much of Tucker and that sick bastard's ways. The next thing that happened was that Winry died in a accident. But the third thing was what stuck in his mind the most, the thing that made all the others seem unimportant, because when Ed trudged home after being raped by Greed he found the best present in the world sitting on the couch.

"Happy Birthday Ed, I got you a present I hope you like it" Alphonse Elric got up from the couch and walked over to his older brother. Placing a box in his hands he blushed "I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap it" there was something about Al, then Ed realized it, not only was he wearing a blue uniform, but there was a silver chain of some kind going from a belt loop to his pocket. "Well open it" Al encouraged Ed opened the lid and set the box down on the table. Pulling out a long red coat Ed instantly tried it on, "do you like it?" Al asked then suddenly became worried when his brother started crying. "Brother what's wrong?" Al asked, Ed wrapped him in a hug "thank you Al, this is the best present I've ever recieved" he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha! I hoped you liked that chapter because it's the last. Chapter 8 is the end.. No more story sorry :( but if you watch closely, a sequal just might pop up somewhere, someday, somehow if your lucky.


	9. NOTICE

Omg.. it's been so long since I've got on fan fiction.

I do believe I'll pick up where I left off with this.. and it's sequal.

First things first, I've got to get the correct version of chapter 8 up.

After that I've got to get to work on the sequal,

Plus get the others I've been working on up.

I'm gonna go to work now. See ya soon 


	10. Real Ending

**Author's Note: **I've grown tired of FMA stories. So this will be a short chapter, just to bring a closing to this story and a understanding to A Brother's Memories. I'm only writing this because I did promise you guys a proper ending.

**Chapter 8: The Real Thing**

It had been a busy day for Edward, and he was getting ready to go out for some fun. He had only gotten half way through the living room when he heard a knock on the door. _"Don't open the door unless it's me or Winry" _His brother had told him when they moved in together. _"I don't want to come home and find out I've been separated from you again because you answered the door for the wrong person." _Ed had laughed at his brother's worries. But he still did as Al had instructed.

He had once more started off towards his room when he heard a crash behind him. Spinning around Ed laid eyes upon the two men he thought he would never see again. Tucker and Envy both smiled at him "Hello Edward, did you miss us?" Tucker asked calmly enough. "We sure did miss you" Envy added "it's a same you had to run from us, we could have had so much fun together."

Knowing what they meant by that, Ed cringed, he started to back up "what are you two doing here? Can't you just leave me alone already." All he got in response was a laugh "I'm afraid not Edward, I'm afraid that we're going to have to take action one last time. Teach you a proper lesson."

Before he knew what happened, they were on top of him, holding him down, keeping him from struggling… then suddenly.. it was over. There was nothing.. nothing at all. Not even a tiny hint of pain. As his blood made a bigger and bigger puddle on the floor, Tucker and Envy soundlessly got up and left. Closing the door behind them.


End file.
